


Hell of a way to wake up

by TallyTheFandomQueen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Morning Sex, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-07 00:12:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18227309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TallyTheFandomQueen/pseuds/TallyTheFandomQueen
Summary: Reader wakes up to Dean. Just a quick smut one-shot





	Hell of a way to wake up

You wake up to the feel of soft kisses on the back of your neck and shoulders. You smiled and let out a small moan as the soft kisses became little nips.

 

“Morning.”

 

“Morning princess,” Dean said, reaching one arm underneath you to palm at your breast. “How’d you sleep?”

“I was actually having a really great dream, but I’m not upset to wake up to this.”

 

Dean hummed in response as his other hand inched towards the apex at your thighs. This kisses on your shoulders were fervid, Dean’s scruff leaving a tingle on your skin. As his fingers dipped to your entrance, Dean let out a groan.

 

“God, you’re already soaked.”

 

“I told you it was a good dream.”

You gasped as Dean’s callused finger made contact with your clit. The strokes were slow and languid, but firm, and you could feel the pressure rising low in your belly. You loved the feel of his fingers on you, they were demanding, but gentle. Insistent, but cautious. He would rub your clit for a few strokes before sliding a finger on either side of it, applying a gentle squeeze. Then would graze it lightly, before pressing firmly. 

He had you writhing on the bed, anxious for release. You arched your back, feeling his erection slide across your ass.

 

“Dean, please.” You begged, wanted some part of him inside you. He complied, sliding two of his fingers inside, applying a gentle pressure directly to your g spot. His palm rested on your clit, providing you the friction and pressure you desired. He stroked that sensitive spot within you as you ground yourself against his palm. He lavished you with aggressive kisses, right where your neck met your shoulder, and it drove you insane. 

 

The pressure and warmth built in your belly, and it was only a matter of seconds before you were coming. 

 

“Oh, fuck!” you keened, your walls clenching around his hand, soaking his fingers. Your legs had his hand trapped and your arm reached around to pull his mouth closer to you. 

 

Dean chuckled, and rubbed his nose against your ear, his breath hot and enticing. You barely has time to catch your breath, when he removed his fingers and guided his thick cock into your drenched folds. 

 

You slid your leg back over his, helping him get deeper, relishing in the feeling of fullness that he gave you. He rocked into you, the tip of him hitting your g spot with each thrust. His hand gripped behind your thigh and lifted your leg up close to your chest. 

The new angle provided a new type a friction and you let out a moan.

 

“Princess you are so sexy,” Dean groaned into your ear, “I am getting so close, come with me baby.”

 

His other hand squeezed your breast, and you tumbled over the edge. You arched your back, pushing your ass into Dean. Your falls fluttered, and you let out a string of profanities. 

 

Dean continued pumping, drawing out your orgasm before spilling himself into you. 

 

He lowered your leg and wrapped his arms around you, nuzzling into your neck. 

 

“Well, that’s a hell of a way to wake up in the morning,” you said, smiling. 

 

“Well princess, just wait til I’m really awake,” Dean said, lightly slapping your ass. 

 


End file.
